deviousbutlersfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Shine to Five/@comment-3041875-20170620122854/@comment-24593235-20170620131549
Thank you so much reviewing Bean even tho kys for going to bed last night reli. Anyways, glad you loved Joe and Silvia; that's probably the part I expected you take to most. Joe's whole talk about how he sees the world was just really good for his character and all, and I'm glad that you're looking forward to where we take him and Silvia. Also YAY you're happy about serial killer storyline. I'm really excited for it to pan out and hope you're satisfied and happy that you're seeing S3 is turning out to be the bloodbath that we promised. You enjoying Rena's character makes me really happy because he probably is the most defined tbh. We're having fun making him a really shitty butler this season and just his storyline overall has quite a bit to look forward to. Liz in jail, of course, was a must-do when we killed Eli. Just the concept of it alone is great, and I'm happy you enjoyed it since I was a bit iffy as to whether or not you would. We just figured Val's recording of Liz wishing death upon Eli would be enough to cover that factor. She was more or less threatening him depending on how it's interpreted so shrug. Can't really say much else on that honestly. Also Benanna (fave ship name) they're fun. We liked the idea of Jo and Ben having a different dynamic. They don't really hit it off well, loads of awkwardness, etc. Unlike how Jo's pretty much gotten off to great starts with the other three, one being her true love and the other two being dear friends at some point. As for Jo wanting his babies, just try to hold off passing judgement there. Jo is in a really desperate place right now. She really wants a kid on top of all the crap going on, and so yeah she's being a little impulsive. Just try to keep an open mind for what goes down next week. You didn't misinterpret Cassie, she was 10/10 conning Ali out of that necklace really. Interesting prediction about Marvin/Ali/Cassie. You shall soon see. Their story is again very much furthered next episode along with the introduction of briefly mentioned character Auntie Fiona Pierce. Speaking of new characters, you also get a tease of Rena's sister Theresa next week. She's a pretty big part of 3b. Glad that you're enjoying Josh and I hope that the clear-up has fixed any reservations you had before. As for development this week, it's just showing that he's on a downward spiral right now. He had the chance to get help and he's turning it down. Things aren't looking bright for him right now, but 3x04 should have clearer developments for this story. Happy you liked his scenes with Mary though. It was nice to make them a thing, give Josh someone to talk to since he is more secluded right now. Honestly though the only part about this I'm disappointed in is how you took to Jennifer killing Andrew. I'll admit it was a bit rushed, her becoming unbrainwashed, but we didn't exactly have time to make her life with Andrew an arc, nor did we really want to after how negative a response it got in S2. I was looking forward to your reaction when she killed him because I expected you to love it tbh. Was very much a mixture of Zach/Noah DH 2x23/24 and Rumple/Zelena 4x17. Thought it was one of the best scenes of the episode really. But moo. Jennifer Von Trump is dead, and Jennifer Gold is back in the world. Enjoy! Yay that you overall enjoyed the episode. It was my least favorite of S3 so far too, but only because I love 3x01 as a premiere and 3x02 has some of my favorite scenes of the show. As always, thanks for reviewing.